MUSICAL SOULMATES
by Sayuki Sakura
Summary: Natsume has been taken away from his home. At his concert at Gakuen Alice he meets Mikan. Mikan became his girlfriend, but his manager/uncle wants Mikan killed...Will he succeed? find out.
1. Chapter 1

_MUSICAL LOVE_

_**CHAPTER 1: **_Love at first sight

_Natsume is a very famous musician. Every girl dreams of being with him because of his good looks and amazing voice. One day Natsume was booked to play at a school._

_I thought I was supposed to have a day off! _Yelled Natsume to his manager**.**

_Yes you were....but Gakuen Alice is paying a lot of money just for you to perform. _Said his manager.

_I don't care I don't want to go to some lame school on my vacation day! _Said Natsume.

_You don't have a choice Natsume, its either you perform or you give up your fantastic life. Your choice Natsume._

**NOTE:**** this is just an explanation. Natsume is very famous but only because of his manager. His manager is actually hi uncle who loves money so when he found out Natsume had a great voice he kidnapped him and forced him to do concerts and etc. In exchange for his life.**

_What's so fantastic about it?!_

_Everything Natsume. Remember if you lose your fame I'll kill you just as I killed your little sister Aoi._

_Natsume could no longer say a word. He knows he is a prisoner of his uncle/manager. And he also knows if he tries to fight his uncle will kill his parents._

_Get ready Natsume, it's almost show time. _Said his manager with a dirty looking smile.

_Alright, _replied Natsume with a low voice_._

_Hurry Mikan! The concert is about to begin._

_I'm coming Hotaru._

_Were just on time!_

_Yeah *catching her breath*_

_+The concert began+_

_Wow Hotaru! Natsume is so awesome._

_Well of course he is, his a teen idol baka!_

_Woohoo! Yeah! We love you Natsume *crowed yelling*_

_At that very moment Natsume saw Mikan with her long light brown hair and pale brown eyes that sparkle with to lights. Natsume knew from that moment that he loves her. And it wasn't because she was pretty but because his heart kept on beating none stop._

_Good Evening Everyone!!! _yelled Natsume

_Ahhhhhhh! NATSUME! WE LOVE YOU! WOHOOO! *girls going crazy for Natsume*_

_For my next song Id like a volunteer from the audience._

_PICK ME NATSUME! NO ME! NO ME! ME! ME!.........._

_How about you?_

_Me? _Replied Mikan.

_Yeah you._

_Um...ok.*blush*_

_IT'S NOT FAIR HOW COME THE MOST HANDSOME STAR IN THE WORD PICKED HER INSTED OF ME!_

_YEAH! HOW COME SHE'S THE ONE UP STAGE BEING SUNG TO BY NATSUME! _

_*End of Concert*_

_So miss may I please know your name?_

_Um, ok, I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan._

_You have a lovely name._

_Thank you Natsume. That meant a lot coming from a famous singer._

_May I know your number Mikan?_

_For what Natsume?_

_No reason, I just want to get your digits._

_Um ok...here._

_That night Natsume kept on staring at his phone looking at Mikan's number and picture._

_Natsume lights out! _Yelled his evil uncle.

_Natsume turned the lights off and went to bed holding his phone. It was precisely midnight when;_

_I can't sleep! I have to hear her sweet voice again._

_Natsume quickly dialled Mikan's number_

_*ringing*_

_Hello? *sleepy*_

_Hey it's me, Natsume._

_Oh hi Natsume *sleepy*_

_I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep Mikan.... So I'll just call you tomorrow...bye._

_*beep*_

_Hello..Natsume?_

_I disturbed her sleep then I hang up on her, I'm such an idiot!_


	2. Chapter 2

_MUSICAL LOVE_

_**CHAPTER 2: **_First Date

_**The next day:**_

_*phone ringing*_

_Hello Mikan._

_Natsume?_

_Yeah it's me again, listen I'm really sorry about calling you in the middle of the night then hanging up on you._

_Don't worry about it Natsume, it's alright._

_Well I was wondering if you're free tomorrow._

_Actually my friend Hotaru and I were supposed to go bowling tomorrow but she got sent to America for a couple of weeks as an exchange program._

_So you're not busy?_

_Well yeah._

_So will you go on a date with me Mikan?_

_Um.. I guess it will be ok_

_Then it's a date, I'll pick you up at 10_

_Ok...._

_*beep*_

_I just got a date with the #1 teen idol, Natsume.*thinking*_

_Nat-su-me*blush*_

_What am I going to wear?! *panicking*_

_I don't have anything good to wear!_

_Huh? What's this?_

_*opening*_

_Wow this is really beautiful._

"_There is a card attached"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Mikan,_

_Happy birthday, I know you must already be 15 by now because I instructed your father to only give this present to you when you reach 15. I'm really sorry for not being able to be with you through the years. But I regret that, I was not able to watch you blossom into a lady or to have guided you but I am thankful for you. I love you._

_Best Wishes,_

_Your Mother._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Tears flowed down from Mikan's eyes as she remembered her mother. Mikan then tried out the dress._

_Its beautiful thank you mom.*crying/thanking*_

_*door bell ringing*_

_I'm coming_

_Good morning Natsume._

_Natsume stares at Mikan with his face turning red._

_Did you hear me Natsume? I said good morning._

_Um..Yeah..Right....Morning*speechless*_

_*giggling from Mikan*_

_Hey wait why are you giggling?_

_No reason, Natsume._

_*giggle*_

_Hey what's so funny?!_

_Nothing, it's just I never thought someone like you would become speechless_

_Um..Well..._

_Giggle_

_Well let's go?_

_Ok_

_Mikan got into Natsume's convertible and they drove off._

_Where are we going Natsume?_

_You'll see._

_When Mikan and Natsume arrived._

_Wow this place is so big!*amazed*_

_Well this is a fancy restaurant so it's normal that it is so big. Let's go._

_What would you like Ma'am? Sir? Asked the waitress?_

_Order anything you'd like Mikan._

_Um...but*unsure*_

_While she decides what she'd like, I'll just give my order. I'll have the____________....*whispering*_

_Well I'll just have what he said. Said Mikan*uncomfortable*_

_So Mikan can you tell me a little more about you? Since I only know your name, your cell phone number, your school and your address._

_What would you like to know?_

_Um I don't know....maybe....EVERYTHING_

_Well ok. Let's see I'm 16 years old. When I was 5 my father used to take me around the world to see different sights. He also took me to his office everyday till I reached nine*sudden pause* that was also when my mother died._

_What happened?_

_We found out that my mother had cancer. The doctors said there was nothing they can do. I was in her room when she told my father to take care of me and for him to never live my side. After a short period of silence she died.*tears*_

_Natsume handed Mikan his handkerchief and comforted her._

_I'm very sorry._

_It's alright_

_Mikan quickly dries her tears and calms down._

_How about you Natsume tell me something about you._

_I use to live in a big city; our house was different from all the others. Our house was next to the beach were me and my little sister always used to watch the sun set. As for my parents, they always work at night so they can spend time with us in the morning._

_You're really lucky Natsume. _Replied Mikan.

_You may only think that, but it's not true._

_Oh? Your famous, rich, talented, have a nice family, and you even have a sister. What's not lucky?_

_You must mean used to have._

_What do you mean Natsume?_

_I mean I don't have a family or my sister anymore! *angry and depressed*_

_Uh, I'm sorry I asked._

_Mikan felt bad for Natsume. Then she slowly put her hand on the table and held his hand._

_I'll stay by your side no matter what Natsume._

_With Mikan's words he forgot the pain. He took both of her hands and held them tight. Mikan just held Natsume's hands as well and......_

_Your order ma'am, sir._

_Natsume and Mikan felt embarrassed and just ate their order. When they finally finished, Natsume and Mikan went out of the restaurant. Natsume took Mikan to the mall and to the park then afterwards to the beach._

_Wow the sun set is really beautiful isn't it Natsume?_

_Yeah, but you know what is more beautiful? _Said Natsume while looking at Mikan.

_Ok what?_

_You._

_Me? _Asked Mikan.

_Yes you._

_Mikan faced Natsume. Natsume got close to Mikan and whispered to her ear; I LOVE YOU. Mikan blushed rosy red while Natsume kissed her on the lips. Mikan closed her eyes till it was over and said;_

_I love you too Natsume._

_**Note:**___**this isn't the ending I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

_MUSICAL LOVE_

_**CHAPTER 3: **__Pain_

**Next Morning:**

_Mikan got up early for school, when she was combing her hair she looked at herself on the mirror. She blushed when she remembered the kiss. She touched her lips and remembered Natsume._

"_I LOVE YOU"_

_*cell phone ringing*_

_Oh that must be Natsume!_

_Hello?_

_Ohayo Mikan._

_Ohayo._

_How was your sleep?_

_Ok I guess. Natsume are you alright?_

_Yeah, I'm fine.*shivering voice*_

_You don't sound ok_

_Really I'm fine, Just do me a favour don't try to contact me for now, it's for your own good._

_*beep*_

_Natsume! Natsume! That's the second time he hang up on me. *sad*_

_I have to know what's going on._

Meanwhile at Natsume's apartment;

_You fool! You are the most famous singer in the word and you fall for a peasant! FOOL!_

_Mikan is not a peasant._

_*Natsume being punched*_

_FOOL forget about her!_

_I won't!_

_*punch*_

_Forget about her!_

_NO!_

_*kick*_

_You still won't give up now would you?!_

_NO. *having a hard time breathing*_

_Then in that case I'll just pay a little visit to this Mikan girl._

_Nooo! Please don't I'm begging you.*begging while holding on to his uncle/manager's leg*_

_Let go of me! And until you learn to obey no food nor gadgets including your laptop and cell phone._

_No please._

_Hahahaha*evil laugh*_

When his uncle left Natsume crawled under his bed and took out a box.

_*ringing*_

_Hello who is this?_

_Mikan it's me, Natsume._

_Natsume?_

_Yeah. I need you to listen carefully, I want you to go to the police station and stay there for a while if they ask who you're looking for tell them you're looking for Ruka._

_Wait why do I need to go to the police station?_

_Just do it Mikan!_

_Ok but what am I suppose to say to Ruka?_

_Tell him I need his help._

_Oh..Ok._

_Hurry Mikan!_

_Ok._

Mikan did what Natsume ordered. She went to the police station looking for Ruka. But while she was telling him about what Natsume said Ruka just kept on staring at Mikan giving her "The Look".

_Ruka have you been listening? Ruka!_

_Huh? What? Where? When?_

_Ruka! For the last time I was telling you that Natsume is in trouble._

_Oh?_

_How come you don't seem to be worried?! Natsume's your friend right?_

_Yeah..sure..fine..whatever..._

_RUKA!_

_Chill, I'm sure he's fine._

_And what if his not?!_

Ruka looks at Mikan for a second

_Fine I'll check out his apartment to see if his ok._

_I'll come with_

_Don't if your right about Natsume being in trouble you might get hurt_

_I don't care! Take me with you!_

**When Ruka and Mikan arrived at Natsume's apartment**

_Natsume!*running*_

_You were right.*ashamed*_

_Natsume wake up! Natsume! Natsume!_

**When Natsume finally awakened;**

_Mikan?!_

_Finally sleeping beauty's awake. You've been out cold for 3 hours while Mikan kept on crying and praying you'll be alright._

_Really?_

Natsume took Mikan into his hands and hugged her tightly.

"_I love you Mikan" *whispering*_

"_I love you too... Natsume"_

Natsume glanced at Mikan's face and saw Mikan had just woke up.

_Natsume, are you alright? _Asked Mikan while touching his face.

_I'm alright now that you're here Mikan._

_I'll never leave you again Natsume._

Ruka looks away from Mikan and Natsume feeling so much sadness in him

"She'll someday be mine"*whispering"


End file.
